Special present 1  CCS
by sora-pyon
Summary: teman-teman fanfic .. ini adalah cerita special present yang telah diedit ulang kata" nya .. bagi teman-teman yang sudah membaca special present 1 yang belum kuedit .. aku minta maaf .. :


Special present (1)

Hari ini tanggal 13 februari,saat ini salju sedang turun dengan saat itu dirumah kinomoto..

Dan pada saat ini seorang anak gadis kecil yang manis bernama kinomoto sakura sedang mempersiapkan coklat untuk valentine besok bersama kinomoto fujitaka,ayah sakura bertanya kepada sakura…

"Sakura,coklat sebanyak itu mau dikasih sama siapa saja?"

"Aku mau kasih sama teman-temanku,ayah,kakak dan yukito."

"Pasti enak ya,sakura kan pintar jadi ingin bisa cepat-cepat makan coklat buatan sakura."

"He..He..ayah harus sabar sampai besok,supaya coklatnya jadi lebih special karena dimakan pada waktu hari valentine,hari penuh kasih sayang."

"Iya,ayah akan bersabar seperti kata sakura." ^^

Pada keesokkan harinya,salju sudah menumpuk banyak,di sekitar jalan semuanya berwarna putih.

"Wah,saljunya menumpuk banyak sekali,cantik banget…Berarti hari ini 'White valentine' dong…"

Pada saat diperjalanan menuju kesekolah,sakura bertemu dengan yukito, orang yang disukainya,tetapi itu adalah hal yang sudah lama..dan sekarang dia hanya menganggap yukito sebagai "onii-chan" nya .. dan dengan seulas senyuman manis, sakura memberikan cokelatnya ..

"Happy valentine yukito-san..^^"

"Waah..cokelat.. ^~^ .. arigatou sakura-chan"

"hehe...aku duluan ya yukito-san..aku pingin cepat-cepat memberikannya pada teman-teman.."

"dan untuk orang yang special bagimu..hehe"

*BLUSH*

"yu...yukito-san ini../.. jangan bercanda.."

Sesampainya dikelas,sakura memberi coklat-coklat buatannya kepada semua teman-temannya yaitu,tomoyo,eriol,rika-chan,chiharu-chan,naoko-chan dan tentunya kepada syaoran juga. Tetapi, sebelumnya dia harus tarik napas dalam-dalam terlebih dahulu karena dia merasa sedikit gugup jika bertemu dengan dia.

"Syao..syaoran se..selamat hari white valentine,i..i..ini co..coklat , kuharap kamu mau me..menerimanya." (Wajah sakura memerah)

"Tentu saja,dengan senang kasih sakura." Syaoran tersenyum.

Ketika melihat senyuman syaoran,wajah sakura menjadi semakin merah dan jantungnya serasa berdetak dengan sangat cepat,pikirannya menjadi tidak karuan,dan dia juga merasa bahwa syaoran terlihat sangat keren ketika dia tersenyum.

_"HOEEEEEE! /; ada apa dengan aku? apakah aku sakit? TT "_ pikir sakura.

Sakura merasa heran, _'Kenapa setiap kali bertemu dengan syaoran wajahku langsung memerah, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya dan aku juga merasa gugup tiap kali aku berbicara dengannya.'_ Sakura terus memikirkan hal ini terus menerus sampai-sampai lonceng tanda istirahat siang pun dia tidak sadar. Kemudian dia bertanya pada sahabat Daidouji Tomoyo... Tomoyo hanya diam saja dan tersenyum sambil berkata "Berusahalah sakura".

Sakura menjadi lebih bingung mendengar apa yang baru saja tomoyo ucapkan.

'_Apa maksud tomoyo?Kenapa aku disuruh berusaha?Bukankah hari ini tidak ada ulangan?Clow card juga sudah ditangkap,sudah tak ada lagi hal-hal aneh, hari ini juga nggak ada pr mat,apa maksud tomoyo ya?Hoeee...aku jadi makin bingung….'_

Melihat sakura yang sedang kebingungan karena perasaannya sendiri, tomoyo pun berniat untuk membantu sakura. Dan dia pun berunding dengan Hiiragizawa Eriol yang sudah dia anggap "Soulmate" nya.

"Eriol,apa hari ini aku boleh datang kerumahmu?Ada hal yang mau kurundingkan denganmu."

"Tentu saja. Rumahku selalu terbuka untukmu kapan saja." kata eriol sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih,eriol." Kata tomoyo sambil membalas senyuman hangat eriol.

Siangnya tomoyo datang kerumah eriol, dan eriol pun menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

"Apa yang ingin kamu rundingkan denganku,tomoyo?"

"Sebenarnya aku merasa khawatir dengan sakura, akhir-akhir ini dia selalu berpikir keras dengan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya setiap kali dia bertemu dengan syaoran, dan dia pun jadi lebih sering melamun dibanding biasanya. Aku takut kesehatannya akan terganggu karena terlalu banyak berpikir. "

"Kenapa tidak kamu beritahu?Bukankah kamu tidak ingin sakura berpikir lebih keras dari ini karena takut kesehatannya akan terganggu?Bukankah masalahnya akan beres jika kamu memberitahunya yang sebenarnya?" Tanya eriol dengan lembut.

"Disitulah yang ingin kurundingkan denganmu."

"Eh?Maksudmu…"

"Aku merasa akan lebih baik jika perasaan yang sangat special itu diketahui oleh diri kita sendiri dan bukan karena diberitahu oleh orang. kita pasti akan lebih merasa senang dan berdebar-debar jika kita dapat mengetahui perasaan kita sendiri, karena sakura agak telmi aku jadi khawatir sampai kapan sakura akan menguras otak seperti ini,apakah tidak ada jalan lain supaya sakura bisa lebih cepat mengetahui perasaannya sendiri?"

"Hm…aku mengerti perasaan kamu tomoyo,kamu benar-benar sangat menyayangi sakura,seperti aku juga menyayangimu. Aku sangat senang karena kamu menganggap aku sebagai seorang teman yang special." Eriol tersenyum dengan wajah yang penuh dengan sukacita.

"A..aku juga sangat menyayangi e…eriol. (. /.) " Jawab tomoyo dengan muka yang memerah

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau begini saja?..._psst..psst_"

"Ah! Ide itu boleh juga. Sekarang masih jam 13.00 berarti masih ada banyak waktu,ayo kita lakukan. Aku sangat mengharapkan bantuanmu untuk membujuk_"nya"_.Aku pulang dulu ya. Terima kasih ya, eriol."

"Iya,serahkan padaku."

Kring…kring…kring

"Halo,dengan keluarga kinomoto."

"Halo,sakura-chan sekarang kamu ada waktu nggak?"

"Eh, ada sih,memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ketaman bermain,hari ini kan valentine jadi nanti ada acara kembang api. Trus nanti ada event special disana,kamu mau?"

"Ah,mau, bilang dulu sama ayah dan kakakku dulu ya."

"Ok,aku tunggu kamu ditaman bermain tsukino jam 14.00 ya."

"Ok,aku segera kesana."

Sakura segera menutup teleponnya dan bergegas bersiap-siap karena sudah tidak sabar melihat kembang apinya. Apalagi sudah lama sakura tidak pergi ketaman bermain.

"Hari ini harus main sepuas-puasnya ! YOSH ! "

Kring…kring...kring

"Halo,dengan keluarga li."

"Halo syaoran…"

"Uh..E..eriol? Ada apa? Tak biasanya kamu meneleponku."

"Memang sih, aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ketaman bermain tsukino."

"Mengajakku? Ber…berdua saja?" 0.0;

"Iya."

"Maaf,aku nggak tertarik pergi ketaman bermain bersama laki-laki aneh sepertimu, apalagi waktu valentine."

"Ayolah syaoran,kita kan nggak terlalu akrab, jadi aku ingin kita pergi bersenang-senang bersama-sama dan siapa tau kita bisa menjadi teman yang akrab. Apalagi di hari valentine ini."

"Justru karena hari ini hari valentine makanya aku makin nggak mau,seharusnya yang pergi ke taman bermain pada saat valentine adalah sepasang kekasih. Masa di saat gini aku pergi sama cowok. Aku nggak mau pergi."

"Kalau nggak mau pergi,nanti aku bilang ke sakura kalau kamu suka dia."

Glek!

"Ap..ap..apa maksudmu? Si..si..siapa juga yang su..su..suka sama cewek bodoh kayak gitu."

"Terserah,yang penting kalau kamu nggak mau pergi,aku tetap akan bilang ke dia."

"Ok, pergi!"

"Ok,kita ketemuan didepan gerbang taman bermain tsukino jam 14.00 ya,ingat harus datang ya, kalau nggak…"

"Iya, pasti,pasti."

Sesampainya di gerbang taman bermain ~

"Eh,syaoran...kok bisa ada disini?"

"A..a..aku janjian disini dengan eriol,janjinya jam 14.00."

"Aku juga janjian dengan tomoyo jam 14.00,kebetulan banget ya."

"I..iya,kebetulan banget."

Jam 14.30 ~

"Kok,tomoyo dan eriol belum datang juga ya? Udah jam 2.30 nih."

Kring..kring..

"Ah hp ku bunyi,halo dengan sakura disini."

"Sakura-chan maaf ya,aku tiba-tiba ada urusan penting."

"Eeh .. i..iya deh.. gak papa kok"

"Maaf ya..padahal aku yang ajak kamu pergi,tapi aku malah nggak bisa pergi."

"Ng..nggak papa kok.. masih ada lain kali"

"Iya deh,lain kali aku pasti pergi. Sekali lagi maaf ya. Sampai besok sakura-chan."

"Sampai besok."

KLEK!

"Ada apa sakura?" Tanya syaoran.

"Ah,tomoyo bilang dia tidak bisa datang karena ada urusan."

"Oh…"

Kring..kring..

"Halo?"

"Syaoran, aku nggak bisa datang, ada urusan mendadak nih,sudah ya,sampai ketemu besok…"

"Ah..eh..e..eriol tung..tunggu jangan dima…"

TUT…TUT…TUT…

"Dasar eriol sialan.."

HAH!

_Jangan-jangan ini rencana daidouji dan eriol, jangan-jangan mereka sudah merencanakannya dari awal supaya aku bisa berdua dengan sakura?_

"Ada apa syaoran?" Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya.

*BLUSH* 

_"UKH... mu...mu..mukanya.. dekat banget"  
_

_Kalau sudah begini..._

"Sa…sakura!"

"Ada apa?"

"E...eriol bilang dia juga ada urusan dan gak bisa datang. Dan karena kita sudah terlanjur sampai disini ka..ka..kamu ma..ma.._DEG..DEG.._ ma..mau ken..ken..ken _DEG..DEG..DEG..DEG "ayo syaoran sedikit lagi,ayo!"_ ken..ken..kencan denganku?"

"Eh….ken…ken..kencan?" 

_DEG...DEG...DEG... _

_"Ap...apa yang harus kulakukan? Syaoran mengajakku kencan, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aduh..jantungku berdetak cepat sekali..hoeee..."_

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
